Ammunition (mission)
| image = File:Rdr_ammunition_b.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Tesoro Azul | end = Tesoro Azul | prereqs = | giver = | location = Tesoro Azul | rewards = Experience Points | previous = The River | next = Walton's Gold }} Ammunition is a multi-player co-op mission included in the Red Dead Redemption Outlaws to the End DLC pack. Walkthrough Ammunition is an action-packed co-op mission in which the Mexican Army has the town of Tesoro Azul under siege. At the start of the mission the only ones still defending the town are the players. At night-time during heavy rainfall, the Mexican Army blows down the gates of Tesoro Azul and soldiers storm the town from both sides. Once the players fight off the assault, the Mexican Army high up on a hill overlooking the town begins to bombard it with an artillery emplacement. This makes it very tricky to stay in the town, because the cannons will kill a player instantly. The players have to fight into the night to break the siege. The Eastern front isn't as well prepared as the Western front, which has Gatling Gun emplacements and more troops. Once both fronts have been eliminated, the players have to grab explosives from the middle of town and charge up the hill, facing barricades and sandbag emplacements, as well as gatling guns on top of the ridge. Once the artillery emplacement is cleared, the player with the explosives plant them on the ridge, detonate the ridge, and finish the mission. Suggested Strategy * It is highly recommended breaking out at the Eastern side then fighting your way up the Southern ridge. Then use the cannons to bombard the Western defence resulting in a lot less casualties then directly assaulting the Western front head on (Confirmed in 10+ games that this is the most effective way of completing it). But be sure to have one or two players eliminate the men coming in the Western gate so the team does not get shot from behind. * Do not stay inside Tezoro Azul for long. Once the cannons start firing into the camp, the chances of dying increase exponentially. If the players follow this strategy and remain a tight unit, they will be out of the town before it begins getting shelled. * After eliminating the Eastern front, the players can take a rise on the far left up to the ridge with the cannon emplacements. The players will be above and behind the men guarding the central, well-guarded rise and beside the cannons and Gatling guns, making their elimination far easier. * Although the Marksman class may seem like an ideal choice to take out the gun emplacements, the terrible visibility and extreme distance between the player and the emplacements make sniping difficult. However, it is possible to eliminate the cannon teams from the Western ridge by marking where the cannons are, then targeting the far end as they reload. However Sniper rifles are the best weapon to use when targeting the gatling gunners on the ridge as it takes only one shot if done correctly, and you can also fire at such a range that the gunners won't even see you and so you aren't rushed to take a shot. * Upon planting the detonating the explosives, the entire ridge of cannons and gatling guns will explode, and the detonator and the explosive carrier may both be killed in the explosion and may result in a mission failure. It is recommended to roll down the cliff slowly if you are the explosive carrier, and go to the end of the ridge if you are the detonator. However, standing by the detonator device itself will ensure that the players are not caught in the resulting explosions. * When a teammate travels toward Plata Grande (southwest of Tesoro Azul), a group of enemy soldiers will spawn and can be eliminated for additional XP, however, the mission can be completed without doing so. Also, triggering these enemies to appear causes a Checkpoint to occur, as such players that have been downed or killed can be revived simply by choosing to move into the area. Be aware that there are several snipers and a Gatling Gun in Plata Grande. Attacking them from the cliffs above instead of head-on is a great strategy. Tips *The cannons will begin firing immediately if any player attempts to move behind the Northern wall. *The men in Plata Grande will spawn if any player moves far enough into that area. Since this results in a 'Checkpoint', it can be used to revive fallen teammates. Trivia *It is quite clear from the official screen shots that in development, this level was bright and sunny and not the torrential rain that occurs during the released game mission. *If the player waits long enough in the mission lobby, the bandits that would normally spawn during a gang hideout, will appear here after 3-5 minutes. If the player manages to knock one of the banditos out with there fists, it is actually possible to pick up the bandito's weapons such as Winchester Repeater but the player will lose them if he/she dies. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) Gallery File:Ammunition.jpg File:Rdr_ammunition01.jpg|The team tracks down weapons caches in Tezora Azul. File:Rdr_ammunition03.jpg File:Rdr_ammunition02.jpg|Taking back the town of Tezora Azul. File:Rdr_ammunition04.jpg File:Rdr_ammunition_a.jpg External Links DLC article Category:Outlaws to the End missions Category:Multiplayer